The popularity of smart phones in the day to day life may cause safety issues when they are improperly used behind the wheel of a motor vehicle. Very often the attention of the driver has been drawn from a phone call or from the display of the smart phone rather than on the road and this implicates local laws and the driver safety.
Even today's most popular hands free interfaces require access to a control keys that are strictly designated by function and very often buried or located out of the reach of the driver so those would require extra attention to be manipulated. Examples of such keys are the controls integrated with the head unit, around the dash board or the arm rest.
The conventional devices available typically do not resolve the convenience and safety concerns in today's car. Therefore, there is a need for a safe operation of a smart phone in a vehicle in a manner of controls that are embedded in the steering wheel in a way that the buttons do not require drivers attention instead the hands position on the steering wheel have been analyzed and interpreted to control a smart phone and displayed on a single or set of displays located in a direct line of sight of the driver.